protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Предсмертная песня
Предсмертная песня – музыкальный номер, исполняемый персонажем, ощущающим или видящим поступающую к нему смерть. Примеры Театр * Джузеппе Верди иногда использовал: ** «Травиата»: Виолетта исполняет шикарный дуэт с Альфредом, после чего умирает от чахотки у него на руках. ** «Дон Карлос»: у Родриго аж две такие песни — «Per me guinto» и «O Carlo, ascolta». Не спрашивайте, как он поёт с пулей в спине. Один из исполнителей подсвечивал: хорошая ария, можно на полную выложиться — потом все равно умираешь, уже не надо беречь силы. ** «Отелло»: главгерой поёт «Niun mi tema» перед тем, как броситься на меч. И даже Дездемона успела пропеть пару фраз — с передавленной-то гортанью! ** «Аида»: Аида и Радамес, замурованные в подземелье, поют знаменитый дуэт «O terra, addio». В конце номера Аида умирает. * Гаэтано Доницетти, «Лючия ди Ламмермур»: Эдгар Равенсвуд исполняет очень слёзную «Tu che a Dio spiegasti l’ali», прежде чем ударить себя кинжалом в сердце. * Рихард Вагнер, «Гибель богов» — сцена самосожжения Брунгильды. +100500 очков за то, что при этом рушится вообще весь мир. * Пётр Ильич Чайковский, «Мазепа» — предсмертная ария казака Андрея, застреленного Мазепой (в некоторых версиях — Орликом). В пушкинской «Полтаве» Мазепа стрелял лучше — свалил Андрея наповал. * Джакомо Пуччини, «Девушка с Запада»: Дик Джонсон поёт арию «Ch’ella mi creda libero», уже стоя на виселице с петлёй на шее. Субверсия: сразу после арии прибывает кавалерия в лице Минни и спасает тенора. ** Он же, «Турандот»: самоотверженная маленькая Лю поёт «Tu che di gel sei cinta» и закалывается кинжалом, чтобы не выдать имя Неизвестного Принца. ** А вот в «Богеме» аверсия: в отличие от вышеупомянутой Виолетты, Мими умирает тихо, так что даже её возлюбленный не сразу замечает, что она перестала дышать. * Бенджамин Бриттен, «Билли Бадд» — предсмертная песня Билли. Единственная во всей опере ария с рифмами, не считая куплетов матросов. Мюзиклы * Jesus Christ Superstar — «Judas’s Death». * Evita — «Eva’s Final Broadcast». * «Отверженные» — сцена самоубийства Жавера. * «Собор Парижской Богоматери» — злорадства Фролло перед тем, как Квазимодо сбрасывает его с балкона, и печальная песня самого Квазимодо, когда он умирает с мёртвой Эсмеральдой на руках. * «Звезда и Смерть Хоакина Мурьеты» — предсмертная ария Хоакина. Вскоре его пристрелит какой-то случайный бандит. ** Там же — колыбельная Тересы неродившемуся сыну. Пожалуй, одна из самых сильных арий рок-оперы. * «Жанна д'Арк» — сцена «Жанна в тюрьме», сольная ария Жанны плюс дуэт с подключившимся чуть позже архангелом Михаилом. В двух следующих сценах («Месса» и «Процесс») Жанна еще жива, но произносит только два слова «нет» (в ответ на вопросы, ведьма ли она и свободно ли ее сердце). * «Финрод-зонг» — «Истина», последняя ария Финрода. Характерное сценическое указание: «Финрод, скорее мёртвый, чем живой». * «Последнее испытание»: самопожертвование Рейстлина в альтернативной концовке («Ему всего-то не хватило Чуда»). Также можно записать сюда «Бессмысленно, как всякая жестокость» и «Властелин Ничего»: если не учитывать альтернативный таймлайн, то это предсмертные песни Крисании и Такхизис соответственно. ** В некотором роде и «Месса» Короля-Жреца. Он хоть и не знает, чем такое «богослужение» закончится, но поёт именно перед смертью. * Мюзикл «Дон Жуан» — ария Дона Жуана с красноречивым названием «Je meurs d’amour» («Я умираю от любви»). * «„Юнона“ и „Авось“» — ария Резанова «Устал я ждать, я верить устаю». * Mozart L’Opera Rock — финальная песня, «Vivre à en crever», дуэт Моцарта и Сальери, и одновременно предсмертная песня первого. * 1789, les amants de la Bastille — ария Марии-Антуанетты, «Je vous rends mon âme» * «Ромео и Джульетта» — тут их несколько, ну а как иначе, сюжет обязывает! Один Тибальт «выпендрился» — помер молча. * The Heathers — «I’m damaged» от Джей Ди с бомбой в руках. * «Волки Мибу» — песня Кондо перед казнью («Ветер весенний»). С некоторой натяжкой — песня Хиджикаты перед гибелью («Ну вот и всё, последняя черта…»). Пьесы * «Трёхгрошовая опера» — «Песня, в которой Мэкки просит у всех прощения». Субверсия — после этого зонга Мэкки спасает из-под виселицы откровенно неправдоподобный бог из машины. Литература Русская * «Волкодав»: Песнь Смерти звучит в середине первой книги, хотя и не оказывается реальным предвестником гибели. ** Волкодав начал Песнь Смерти по себе самому после того, как в самом начале книги убил кунса Винитария по прозвищу «Людоед». Он планировал погибнуть на развалинах замка своего врага после завершения мести, потому что более не видел смысла в жизни. Однако ему пришлось прервать песню, чтобы спасти от огня Нелетучего Мыша и спасённую Ниилит (и Тилорна, который остался в подвале). Они же в свою очередь наполнили новым смыслом пустоту в его измученной душе. ** Волкодав продолжил Песнь Смерти в безнадёжной битве с разбойниками, после того как обрушил мост, по которому кнесинка с другими девушками перешла через Препону. Здесь его спасло появление кавалерии во главе с сыном Людоеда Винитаром. Однако в следующей главе юной Оленюшке пришлось в мире духов отгонять Смерть, явившуюся по его душу. ** Также Волкодав вспоминал о том, как в ту роковую ночь, когда воины Людоеда напали на деревню его рода, живший у них искатель приключений пел свою Песню Смерти, сражаясь за семерых, пока его не зарубили. * Борис Акунин, «Турецкий гамбит»: Анвар-эфенди перед тем, как застрелиться, насвистывает арию из «Лючии ди Ламмермур». Его приятель, турецкий гвардейский офицер по прозвищу Черкес, перед казнью тоже пел арии из этой оперы. Зарубежная * «Троецарствие»: загнанные в ловушку в Шанфанском ущелье и окружённые со всех сторон горящим лесом, воины Сыма И начинают петь песню Цзинь Кэ — неудачливого убийцы, который сложил её, отправляясь совершать покушение на Цинь Ши Хуанди. Так что это дважды предсмертная песня. Но когда они уже совсем приготовились умирать, пошёл дождь. * Терри Пратчетт, «Маскарад» — пародия: по правилам, лебедь поёт в жизни один раз, перед самой смертью. Но данный лебедь умирать не хочет; а пока он не споёт, Смерть не может его забрать! * Роберт Хайнлайн, «Зелёные холмы Земли» — собственно «Зелёные холмы Земли», последняя и самая известная песня слепого механика-поэта Райслинга. Фанфики * «Чёрная книга Арды»: менестрель Гэлрэн поёт на хэлгорской стене. После этого его зарубает один из воинов Тулкаса (и сам тут же падает от меча Мелькора). Кино * «9 лодок»: одним из обычаев коренных австралийцев, показанных в фильме, являются предсмертная песня и танец. * «Труффальдино из Бергамо» — субверсия. Беатриче перед самоубийством в отчаянии поёт о том, что не успела она оплакать любимого брата, как и нет её возлюбленного Флориндо. Но затем она узнаёт, что Флориндо жив, и не убивает себя. * «Дон Сезар де Базан» — субверсия пополам с педалью. Заглавный герой поёт аж две предсмертных песни: лирическую «Когда до смерти два часа» и комическую «Жаль, казнят меня не часто — кормят просто на убой». Да и сцену венчания можно зачесть за третью песню (или хотя бы «двух-с-половинную»: всё-таки в этой сцене поёт не он один). И после всего этого он ещё и не умирает! * Фильм «Мулен Руж»: Сатин умирает в конце своей последней песни (от чахотки). * «2001: Космическая одиссея» — необычный пример: компьютер HAL 9000 поёт «Daisy bell» перед окончательным отключением. И это одна из самых трагических сцен фильма. * «Не бойся, я с тобой!» — субверсия: «Как жили мы, борясь» поётся Теймуром именно как предсмертная (да и по содержанию соответствует), но Сан Саныч вовремя приводит кавалерию. * «Танцующая в темноте» — «Песня, следующая после последней», которую Сельма поёт на эшафоте, пока палачи ждут разрешения повесить её без капюшона на лице. Допеть её она не успевает. * «Repo! The Genetic Opera» — субверсия: ария Слепой Мэг «Chromaggia». Умирать она не хотела, только демонстративно выколола себе глаза в знак разрыва контракта с Ротти Ларго. Тот разозлился и приказал ослабить тросы, на которых висела Мэг, так что та упала на острия металлической ограды. ** «I Didn’t Know I’d Love You So Much» — исполняется Шайло и умирающим Конфискатором, её отцом. ** С прикрученным фитильком — все арии Ротти, т. к. он в самом начале сюжета узнаёт о смертельной болезни и стремится найти наследника. * «Kingsman: Золотое кольцо» — исполнение стоящим на мине Мерлином песни Джона Денвера «Take Me Home, Country Roads», чтобы привлечь поближе к себе охранников главной злодейки фильма, и затем подорвать оных вместе с собой. Любовь Мерлина к музыке кантри и конкретно к песням Джона Денвера до этого дважды подсвечивается в фильме, так что выбор предсмертной песни вполне предсказуем. * «Тутси» — отрицание штампа. Майкл ругается с режиссёром, потому что умирающий персонаж не может делать ничего подобного! Правда, с фитильком: режиссёр требовал не песни, а всего лишь прогулки по сцене, чтобы артиста мог рассмотреть весь зрительный зал. Телесериалы * Советский «Мушкетёры двадцать лет спустя» — песня утопающего Мордаунта. И ведь не помер, сволочь. * «Lexx» — Yo Way Yo. Сериал начинается с того, что последние бруннен-джи ведут свои истребители в самоубийственную атаку на флагман Божественной Тени и поют древний гимн. Мультфильмы * «Отважный маленький тостер» — песня «Worthless» («Бесполезный»), исполняемая «идущими» под пресс автомобилями на свалке. * «Семеро козлят на новый лад» — субверсия, но козлята исполняли песню именно с настроем «помирать, так с музыкой» (что прямо и говорят). Манга и аниме * One Piece – Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo Umikaze kimakaze namimakase Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta. Видеоигры * Mass Effect — Мордин Солус: «I am the very model of…» — KABOOM! Героическое самопожертвование и слезогонка в комплекте. Музыка * Золотой эталон — «Knockin' on Heaven’s Door» Боба Дилана. Куча каверов от известных музыкантов — наглядное доказательство. * «Степь да степь кругом…» * «Черный ворон» же! * И «То не ветер ветку клонит» в полной версии (в исполнении Тёплой Трассы, к примеру). * «С одесского кичмана»: «Товарищ, товарищ, болять-таки мои раны…» * «Орлёнок» Виктора Белого и Якова Шведова. В спектакле, для которого изначально написана, была субверсия (персонажа спасали из тюрьмы до расстрела), но после песня зажила своей жизнью. * «Seasons in the Sun» Терри Джекса (кавер песни Жака Бреля). * «Mercy Seat» Ника Кейва — педаль в пол: казнь на электрическом стуле от первого лица. * «25 Minutes to Go» Джонни Кэша — от имени приговорённого к повешению, который считает минуты до казни. Песня заканчивается, когда герой досчитывает до ноля. * «Hallowed Be Thy Name» Iron Maiden — приговорённый к повешению о посещении священника. * «Les trois dernieres minutes» Паскаля Данеля — тоже от имени приговорённого, но к расстрелу. Собственно, «три последних минуты». А обрывается всё выстрелом. * Blind Guardian, «The Eldar» — ещё одна песня от имени умирающего Финрода. * Demons and Wizards (сайд-проект музыкантов Blind Guardian и Iced Earth): «My Last Sunrise» — ночь перед казнью с точки зрения приговорённого. * Монгол Шуудан, «Разговор со смертью». Субверсия, ибо лирический герой может и выжить. ** Да его всего-то выбили враз из седла, а он уже ждёт… ** Ближе к тропу песня «Каплями прямо в небо» — нами движет злой финальный лейтмотив: в жертву принесём себя ** «Диверсант» и «Разведка» — никогда не сдавайся. Петля на шее или револьвер в глаз? Нормально, ещё повоюем. ** «Петля» — не сдавался, но не помогло. ** «Ба-бах!» — в стакане какая-то серая дрянь, а также все говорят, будто завтра война — стоить ли продолжать вертеться в колесе сансары? ** «Дальняя дорога» — и в бою горячем пал, и как дым костра пропал. ** «Рояль» — первым залпом как сквозь сито в винегрет нас покрошил. ** «Финский нож» — своеобразный трибьют Есенину. * «Так было надо» от рэперов из «Иезекииль 25:17». «Я-то чё — худой и бледный, вы б видали моего деда! …А я с ним встречусь уже в эту среду». * Наутилус Помпилиус — «Золотое пятно». «Будем друг друга любить, — Завтра нас расстреляют». * «Ария», «Не хочешь, не верь мне» — субверсия. Текст описывает ощущения человека, пережившего клиническую смерть, но всё-таки выжившего («Я не хочу той высоты, я не хочу той чистоты, я не хочу той пустоты, я не прошёл всего пути»). ** «Ночь короче дня» — тоже про ночь перед казнью. Популярна эта тема в рок-музыке. * Sabaton — «Hammer Has Fallen». * Within Temptation — Stairway to the Skies. * Tarja Turunen — «Until My Last Breath». * «Скорая помощь» — «Шаг на эшафот». Не в чистом виде, но очень похоже: песня построена как обращение а-ля «тебя казнят, но дело твое живет». * «Не для меня придёт весна», романс, написанный в 1838 офицером десанта А. Молчановым. Положен на музыку композитором Николаем Девитте. * «Ой, то не вечер». Песня записана в конце 19 века. * Ayreon — в силу особенностей сеттинга их много. Любимая у автора этой правки — «Valley of the Queens». * «Сектор газа» — ария Кощея «Вы слыхали как дают пи**ы» * Калинов Мост «Крест деревянный» — может и не в этом бою, но итог всё равно один. * Никола Емелин, «Сотня» — в начале казак оказывается окружён, в середине — ещё сражается против численно превосходящих кочевников, а вот в конце… «Руки спутали мне сыромятным ремнём, привязали к сосне, да запалили огнём. Растревожился конь, да под злым седоком! Тятька мне завещал вольным быть казаком…». * Тэм Гринхилл — «Колыбельная», «Оруженосец», «Отпустите меня в мой сон», «Прощание роханского всадника с конём», «Последний пир»… * «Богемная рапсодия». Песня, конечно, не без вывиха мозга, но, судя по всему, это тоже про время перед казнью. Реальная жизнь * У австралийских аборигенов приговорённый к казни должен был петь и танцевать под градом летящих в него дротиков (и теоретически мог протанцевать до конца казни, не получив ранения). * Фредди Меркьюри, зная, что скоро умрёт от СПИДа, особо активно работает над песнями. Последние два альбома полны мрачных предсказаний, но если в The Miracle (1989) он ещё бравирует, то вот к записи последнего альбома «Innuendo» он уже смирился со смертью и выкладывался по полной. Тем символичнее песня «The Show Must Go On». * «Blackstar», последний альбом Дэвида Боуи, знавшего, что умирает от рака, полон отсылок на смерть, особенно характерна песня «Lazarus». * Моцарт тоже отличился. Правда, свой «Реквием» он всё-таки толком не дописал: та же «Лакримоза» в первых тактах звучит божественно, а дальше… дальше заканчивал Зюсмайер. Собственно, за это произведение так и ценится: это не просто предсмертная песня, это смерть, переданная в музыке. Вот тут был гений — и всё, больше нет гения. * Намеренность примера неизвестна, но факт остаётся фактом: последней песней, которую спел со сцены умиравший от рака (и знавший об этом) великий баритон Этторе Бастьянини, была вышеупомянутая предсмертная ария Родриго «O Carlo, ascolta». * Знаменитые «Журавли» на стихи Расула Гамзатова. Марк Бернес исполнял их при запущенной форме рака лёгких, и сразу после записи его увезли в больницу, где он через месяц скончался. * «Like the 309», последняя песня, написанная умирающим Джонни Кэшем и записанная за несколько дней до смерти музыканта. Песня о собственной смерти, полная мрачной иронии. См. также * Амбивалентная песня * Песня о нём * Песня про меня * Песня про хотение * Песня толпы * Рабочая песня Категория:Геройские мероприятия Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни Категория:Умершие герои Категория:Умер с честью Категория:Трагичные герои Категория:Поющие герои